Yoshiwara Lament
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: The lamentation of a lonely prostitute named Rin who struggles to escape from a brothel and find true love through all the fake infatuations. A story of action, romance, and regret. (Not the best description...) (Rated T for some suggestive stuffs) (Rin X Len shipping!)


**Hey guys! **

**So if you have not heard this song GO LOOK IT UP! And watch the Project Diva version with Rin, Len, and Kaito in it ^_^ **

**Anyhoozle, i've been meaning to write this fic for awhile because many people don't seem to grasp the actual meaning behind the song and it bugs me... -_- **

**SO HERE IT IS! XD **

**Rated T because of prostitution stuffs... but I won't go too far XP **

**BTW its from Rin's point of view :3 **

**Enjoy y'all! **

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan 1891**

I was fifteen.

A fifteen-year-old living off what little my father made working in the rice fields, not that I cared. I was the happiest person I knew, I always had a bright smile on my face, my blue glittering. We had little but I made the best of it.

I remember it was the day of the summer festival, I was clad in my orange floral kimono, my blond hair done in two shoulder length braids. By our small house there was a great and expansive field of sunflowers where I always went. I ran through the fields without a care in the world, I was free.

With as much strength as I could I pulled a large sunflower out by the root to tote around the festival. As I walked back home I found my father chatting with a stranger at our doorstep so I stepped in through the back to avoid both of them. I didn't know who the man was, but after I saw money being dealt from the man to my father I decided it was best to not know.

So I went to the town, the lanterns bright in the navy blue sky. Children ran around with pinwheels in hand, adults walked hand in hand with lovers. It was my favorite part of the entire year.

I was walking around when I bumped into a boy I knew from school. He looked at me, "Oh, s-sorry Rin!" he apologized.

I shook my head, "No its fine, Len! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized.

"Hows the festival going?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm having a great time! And you?"

"Its good." he said. He looked at my flower, "You like sunflowers I take it?"

I looked at the sunflower that was still covered in dirt at the roots, "Yep! Its my favorite flower! Its..." Before I could get out my words out I saw someone walk by, her blue hair peeking out of her white hood that was part of her kimono. I remember my mouth gape open as she turned our way, she was beautiful! Our town wasn't the richest town around so seeing someone this adorned, you couldn't help but stare!

I turned and I saw Len had walked off and I turned back to the blue-haired lady. I thought to myself, _I want what she has... _

When I returned back home after the festival to see my father and the man from earlier there, I knew that something was wrong. I dropped the sunflower to the floor.

How I wished I would have run when I had the chance.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan 1893**

**Yoshiwara**

I was sitting among the others, waiting for the men to come. Gumi sat to my left, fidgeting with her green lace kimono trying to look as appealing as she could. She was relatively new at this so I didn't blame her. Haku was to my right and she hissed at Gumi, "Stop fidgeting!" I rolled my eyes, Haku was known to get so sloppy drunk she wouldn't even be able to sit straight some nights. She was certainly a pain.

"I'm sorry!" Gumi replied. "My kimono is being annoying!"

"Oh both of you just shut up!" I snapped both of them sitting up straight at my words. I reached in my obi and pulled out my lipstick and added an extra layer to my lips, a girl can never have enough lipstick. I put the lipstick back into my obi and put my hands in my lap. I could hear Mistress Meiko clearing her throat from the other side of the wall getting the men's attention.

"Welcome to the Yoshiwara." she said as two of the assistants moved the doors to the wall revealing all of us like dolls in a shop. "Let the betting start."

I sat there staring straight ahead, as I learned to do every night. The most attractive (and cheapest) girls were picked first, like usual. I wasn't usually picked first because I was the most expensive of them all, I was the Queen Bee of the Yoshiwara.

A man with a goatee and mismatched geta finally picked me and I was ushered to my room. I sat on the floor, "I am at your command."

Three years earlier I would have never done any of this, until I was sold I had the freedom to leave. Now I would never leave. Mistress Meiko would never let me leave, i'd be a prostitute till I died.

Every night when the men came I was reminded that I got what I wanted.

And I regretted it every minute.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Well theres the first chapter, I promise it'll get better! XP **

**Thanks for reading so far and i'll try to update as soon as I can :D **

**Please favorite, follow, and please review! I want to see how I did for the start :3 **

**Thanks dudes! As always, **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**XD **


End file.
